


The Greatest Story Yet to Be Told

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Ma Belle Evangeline [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gay Parents, Kid Fic, M/M, New Parents, Realization, Reflection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Seth reflects on a rare night Dean is home and able to take care of Evangeline. Neither one of them are perfect parents but they somehow make it work.





	The Greatest Story Yet to Be Told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelieveThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/gifts).



"He is way too quiet," Seth says, setting the magazine he'd been reading aside. He'd asked his husband to give the baby her nightly bath. 

It should have taken 15-20 minutes tops. 

That'd had been over 40 minutes ago. 

Seth rises to his feet, wondering what was going on. He doesn't think it's serious. Dean would have called him. It was probably something small. 

Standing outside the bathroom door, he can hear five month old Evangeline squealing and splashing. Seth can't help but smirk. Then, he opens the door to find Dean in the bathtub with her. 

"I believe my exact words were to _give_ the baby a bath, not _take_ a bath with the baby," Seth scolds, feigning annoyance. In all reality, he finds it adorable. He just can't let Dean know that.

It was evident early in Evangeline's life that Dean would be the soft parent and Seth would be the disciplinarian. 

Even with Evie just five months old, it's easy to see that Seth's prediction had been accurate. 

"Well, I was going to give her a bath but then, I realized that she's six months old tomorrow. Our girl's half-birthday is tomorrow and I have not really spent time with her since she developed a personality," Dean explains, watching Evangeline bat a rubber duck.

"Well, finish up. It's past a certain duck's bedtime," Seth says, sitting on the edge of the toilet.

Seth could be annoyed that his husband has knocked the baby out of her routine but he finds that he can't be mad. Dean's on the road a lot, working a ton and never really gets the chance to spend time with Evangeline the way that he wants to. 

"Mind taking her so I can get out?" Dean asks, nodding towards the slippery baby. 

Seth picks up the hooded unicorn towel, squats down and takes Evangeline from Dean. 

"Time for your night bottle," Seth coos, drying her off. He quickly diapers and dresses her before settling into the glider. 

When Evangeline was 6 weeks old, they had flipped a coin to see who would work and who would stay home. Dean had won the coin toss so he wrestled while Seth stayed home.

It's _not_ ideal but it's the life they have to make due with. 

"I'll take her again," Dean says after Evangeline finishes her bottle. 

"Okay but she sleeps in her crib. It takes me forever to break her out of the habit of sleeping on someone," Seth explains. He knows that he sounds like a buzzkill but unfortunately, it has to be that way. 

"Yes, Mother," Dean says, easing the baby out of Seth's arms. "Come on, Girlie. Time for bed." 

In his heart, Seth knows that Dean understands that he's not intentionally trying to be a spoil sport. They're setting Evie up to be a contributing member of society. Routines and discipline are important, even though the tiny girl doesn't want for a thing. 

Seth readies for bed. He knows that he has to sleep when the baby sleeps. It's also a rare night that he can sleep with Dean in his arms. 

He's the first person to say that this is _not_ the life he imagined having. When he married Dean, he hadn't thought children would be part of the equation. 

Now, they had Evangeline and it's as if their little puzzle is complete. 

She'd been the missing piece. 

Seth knows that he's going to have to put up with Dean's lax parenting for years and he's okay with that. Hell, he'd anticipated that when they found out Bayley was pregnant. 

At the end of the day, all he wants is a happy, healthy family. 

It's an interesting, albeit, great adventure that came out of nowhere. 

He's just glad he has Dean with him for the ride. 

It's a never-ending journey that will bring them happiness and joy, enough that it will counter-act the bad days and sorrow that will inevitably come. 

It really is something Seth's never known. He doesn't let that bother him though.

He'd _always_ loved a good adventure and an even better story. 

-Fin-


End file.
